Playing Games
by Raven Grace
Summary: What happens when the svu detectives and our lovely ADA are in a fancy club, drunk? The truth tends to come out -especially when you are playing drinking games- regarding old feelings and undisclosed desires.    E/O all the way!
1. Red hot

_I always liked those stories of our favorite detectives getting drunk or playing some sort of stupid game. I mean, who doesn't? However, I've read them all.. so I decided to write one myself. It's gonna be multi-chaptered and T-rated for now.. let me know what you think!_

Olivia sighed, her pen tapping on her desk. She was bored. Utterly _bored_. It was valentine's day and unlike normally, there were no murders, no abductions, not even one single rape reported. On valentine's day, god damn! She knew she should be grateful and really, she was. But it was just this day she hated, she hated it so much and she needed some distraction. Which she normally got. Only not this year.

She glanced over at Elliot, who was finishing some paperwork. He glared at her, irritated at her tapping. She smiled innocently and continued. She saw that he was deciding whether to scowl or laugh at her, and decided for the last one. Chuckling he said: 'why don't we ask captain if we're done, huh? It's already 8 pm and there's nothing to do anyway. I bet our lovebirds Munch and Fin are dying to get out of here as well.' She smiled and looked over at their desk. Fin was almost sleeping and Munch was making a crossword puzzle, neither one of them paying attention. She smiled and nodded towards Elliot. 'I'll go tell him we're ready to leave. Why don't we all go for a drink now? It is not like any one of us has a lover waiting for them at home with a chocolate heart and teddy bear ,' she added with a sarcastic smile. He winked at her. 'Sounds great. Now get your lazy ass over to Cragen before I fall asleep.' She rolled her eyes at him and got her lazy ass op. Elliot followed her movements, thinking some very un-Christian thoughts about her _lazy_ ass. And how bad he wanted to grab it. He mentally slapped himself, thinking that getting drunk in her presence was definitely not a smart thing to do. However, he had caught her looking at him several times as well. No doubt it wasn't a good idea for her either. Good thing they weren't that smart, right? Right.

As he watched her getting into Captains office, he saw Alex walking into the precinct. What on earth was she doing here? Why wasn't she having some fancy date or hot, dirty evening at the moment? He however, still preoccupied by the now naked Olivia in his mind, merely smiled and greeted her. Munch snapped his head up too, obviously thinking the same. 'What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have some lover to go to?' Alex laughed. 'Good to see you too, John. And no, I don't. I was in the neighborhood and figured you'd all be here. And spending the night alone on Valentine's day, at work, is simply pathetic. So you all get up now and go out with me to this new fancy club a few blocks away.' Eying them sharply, daring one of them to say no, she asked: 'Where is Olivia? I have a surprise for her which she will absolutely love.' She laughed darkly, just as the women she mentioned was walking out of Cragens office, followed by Cragen himself. Cragen nodded to Alex and, obviously overheard the conversation, motioned his head toward the door. 'You all go. Now. Unlike you, I do have some people I want to visit tonight so I'll see you all back Monday. I don't want any one of you here this weekend unless we have a case, so keep that in mind. You get two days off. Nothing work-related.' Olivia rolled her eyes again and Cragen turned to her. 'Especially you should remember that. You haven't been home for the last week or something. If I catch you here this weekend, you're off duty for a whole week. Wouldn't want that, right?' Olivia now laughed, and agreed with him. 'I'll be a very obedient girl and stay home, Don. I'm not paying rent for nothing', turning towards Alex, she added dangerously, 'nice to see you, and glad you are joining us, but you know how I think about your surprises, right?' Alex smiled innocently and held out an expensive looking clothing bag. 'Consider it an early birthday present or something. We're going to that new club tonight and unlike that pretty partner of yours you can't go in you working outfit. Get changed, and then we can go party!'She laughed after saying the last and gave the bag to Olivia, mentioning her towards the cribs.

Olivia sighed and, knowing there was no point in arguing with Alex when she was in such a mood, silently obeyed.

Five minutes later she walked back, chuckling at Alex. 'You dirty little girl. This is like what, two months of my salary? You really do want me to get laid, don't you?' Elliot felt his mouth drop and his pants become almost unbearably tight as he looked at her. God, she was gorgeous. She wore a red, hot, dress. A red, hot, _short_, dress. It fitted her perfectly and revealed a lot about how perfect her body actually was. There was a stunned silence, and Olivia looked around, wondering what was going on. When she saw everyone staring at her in amazement, including Alex and Cragen, she burst out in laughter. 'Guys, come on, really? I figured you'd all seen your share of women before. And _you,'_ she added, pointing at Alex, 'this is _your_ fault. I honestly hope, for your health's sake, that the only reason they react like this is because they only see me in pants. If every man is gonna react this way, you're _death_. Promise.' Still shaking with laughter, she added: 'Thanks, though. You shouldn't have done this.' Alex smiled at her, almost proud. 'Liv, you look _amazingly_ good. No doubt every man will react like those bunch of losers here did. Oh, we're going to have so much fun!' As they all walked out of the precinct to get a cab, Alex leaned in closer to Olivia. 'Did you see that look on Elliot's face? And that bulb in his pants? Oh man, that guy has the hots for you. ' Olivia smirked. 'A club, drinking.. this evening can lead to no good. But if only for that reaction of Elliot, I'll owe you.' They laughed and joined their colleagues. When a cab pulled over, she, Alex, Elliot and Munch propped themselves up on the backseat while Fin took the front. As she was pressed against Elliot, she was able to see the prove of his reaction towards her, and her mouth went dry. Oh, if he only knew how much she wanted to rip his clothes of _right now.. _She shook her head, mentally kicking herself, and focused on the road, secretly pleased with the feeling of Elliot's entire body pressed into hers.

It was just a short ride, and when they arrived at their destination and paid for the cab, she felt she really wanted to go out. She was totally in the mood for having easy fun with her best friends for a night, and the music was really provoking. They walked inside, looking around, and all agreed that this was a fancy club. In a positive way. As Olivia smiled at Alex, they shared a look, thinking the same. Hell yeah they were going to have a little fun!


	2. What alcohol does to control

_I'm sorry it took me so awfully long to update! I have been very busy the past few months, but I promise, I will update more frequently from now one!_

**Chapter 2**

'Oh hell yeah Alex, I know you _have_ done that!', Elliot laughed, shaking his head. 'Fine,' Alex shot back, drinking her shot. 'Your turn big guy, you have only one left. Only one shot, and we have a lot of whipped cream,' she added, a devilish grin on her face.

Elliot chuckled. She really didn't have to remind him of that. Looking around the table, he said: 'I have never.. used my handcuffs for anything but work.' He smirked, when he felt Olivia stiffen next to him, and saw Munch turning red. 'Busted, guys.' Olivia laughed, taking her shot, and so did Munch.

Alex looked at her, widened eyes, obviously longing for an explanation. Olivia saw it too and, smirking, said: 'Hey, what can I say? I was an early bird. Curious teenager. You know what I mean. Besides, college for me meant partying all night. You can do some.. slightly unusual things when you are drunk.' Alex burst out in laughter.

'Girl, you mean trouble. But eh, haven't you noticed something?' Olivia looked at her, slightly confused. Then down. At her shots. Which were all empty.

'Damn.'

Now they all laughed. 'Okay El, it's your time to give her something to do, since you said it', Fin said, winking. 'Do something good.'

Elliot looked at Olivia, taking in the bold look in her eyes, and smirked. 'I dare you.. to kiss that guy over there.' He pointed at a kid who couldn't be older than twenty, and who obviously wasn't very.. experienced.

Olivia smacked his arm, laughing, shaking her head. 'No way Stabler! That is _very _low.' Elliot shrugged, and nodded at the whipped cream. 'Well, you know the alternative. Or being covered in cream, or a little kiss.' He tried to stop himself from laughing, but couldn't.

At this sight Olivia stood up, straightening her back, winking, and walked over to the kid. She tapped his shoulder. 'Excuse me?'

The boy turned around, and at the sight of Olivia nearly collapsed. He roamed his eyes over her body, taking her in, not being able to look away. Olivia smiled seductively. 'You wanna dance?' The boy swallowed, and nodded eagerly.

He didn't seem to be able to form coherent thoughts, so she just took his hand and led him to the dance floor. They started dancing, and Olivia seductively swayed with her hips, mocking Elliot. She knew he was watching and she knew he couldn't stand this.

She stepped a little closer to the boy, who wasn't much of a dancer, until they were nearly touching. Then she pulled him closer, and kissed him. She could have pulled away of course, especially since the kid was a terrible kisser, but where was the fun in that?

She deepened the kiss, licking her lips, slipping her tongue in. Actually, this kiss made her sick, but when she turned them over she saw Elliot looking, eyes wide-popped, and knew it was worth it.

Elliot looked at her, feeling the urge to kick himself, punch the kid, and get Olivia back here as hell. He saw her looking, and knew she was doing this on purpose. Damn, that woman really was going to kill him. He smirked when he saw the slightly disgusted look on her face, as well as on the rest of their friends' faces.

When Olivia sat back at the table, they were all slightly stunned. When Olivia laughed, and coughed, they got the control of their body back. Munch shook his head slightly, a mischievous glim in his eyes. That girl was going to be the dead of Elliot, no doubt.

'Hey, Liv, it's your turn!', he said, smiling. Olivia grinned. 'Okay.. I have never, ever, done a threesome. Or a foursome, for that matter. Never, _ever_.' She shivered slightly. She was, cough, open-minded, but she had never understood the fun of that.

When she looked around she saw Fin shifting nervously. 'Oh my.. Fin, no, please!', she shot out in a horrified gasp. 'You're gross, buddy. Well, drink it!'

When the others saw Fin, they couldn't control their laughter. Alex was bending over, grasping her stomach, Munch was crying and Elliot nearly fell on Olivia's lap, so loud was he laughing.

My, they really were drunk. Almost time to go home, if they wanted to make it without an arrest.

The irony.

While Fin, refusing to dome something, was covered in whipped cream, which was being eaten of by Alex, the slut, Elliot scooped a little closer to Olivia. The alcohol made them act like idiots, but it also made that his control wasn't what it usually was.

Olivia looked at him, seeing the hunger in his eyes, and smirked. He wasn't getting what he wanted _that_ easily. But she didn't mind the contact, of course. While Elliot was still looking a little hesitant and nervous, like she was going to shoot him or something, she drew him closer to her. Obviously relieved, he draped an arm around her waist, and they remained seated that way.

Next, it was Fin's turn. 'Okay guys, prepare. I'll make you pay for that.' Like he cared. 'I have _never _watched porn with my girlfriend and imitated it afterwards! Now, eat that, pussy's.' While Elliot didn't even have to think (after all, he had been married for a long, long time), he saw Munch and Alex hesitate.

Elliot gasped out loud. 'No, guys, please say you didn't!' Alex, even in her drunken state, had the decency to turn a shade of red, but Munch merely shrugged. 'Hey, I've had _a lot_ of ex-wives. And I can't say they were all too normal.'

While Munch and Fin, as an assignment, where dancing away on the dance floor, Elliot noticed that no one was paying attention to him and Liv. Of course, those two idiots where much more interesting.

He felt Olivia's gaze on him, and looked back. Olivia had noticed him looking at the others and knew what he was thinking. She looked at him with a smug grin and slowly slid her foot up his leg. He gasped, and looked at her in total shock. Bending his head next to hers, he asked: 'what the hell do you think you're doing?'

Olivia's smirk only grew wider and she leaned closer to him, her hand resting on his thigh (very, very high up his thigh). 'I'm merely having a little fun, El. What's wrong, having problems keeping the animal caged?' Elliot teeth clasped shut and he stared at the dance floor, desperately repeating the rules of hockey.

Olivia bended back, almost feeling sorry for him. She was merely teasing him, but she knew he had a lot to drink and this had to be hell for him. Not that that didn't make it funny, though.

When Elliot felt Liv leaning back, he sighed relieved. But he did know that he needed her. Really bad. If she went home after this as if nothing happened, he'd die. Honestly.

Okay, now he was just thinking nonsense. Noticing that his thought weren't clear at all anymore, he decided that it was time to go home.

Casting one last look at the dance pair in the front, he waved good-bye to his friends and winked one last time at Olivia. 'Guys, I'm heading home. See y'all Monday morning.'

When he was outside, waiting for a cap, he felt someone walking towards him. A little unstable from the alcohol, he turned around, nearly falling to the floor. Olivia caught him, however, before he hit the ground.

Laughing, she asked: 'Need some company?' While Elliot looked at her, a little confused about her intentions, she brought her mouth to his ear and said, huskily: 'Let me be a little clearer. Care to see that hidden tattoo I have?' She laughed again, amused by his stunned expression.

At that moment, the cap arrived. Elliot, who suddenly came back to live, took Olivia by her arm and pulled her towards the cap. Rattling the address, he said: 'we're cops, and we're in a terribly haste.' Even though the cabby didn't look to convinced, he brought them at Elliot's apartment in mere minutes.

Olivia pulled Elliot out, laughing. 'Come on, let's get inside.' They stumbled up to his apartment, and after some fumbling with the lock, finally where inside. Elliot took a minute to take Olivia in, and then, taking her by surprise, pressed her between the wall and his body, crashing his lips on hers.

_I know this is all very out of character, but remember, this is just a fun drunk-story, nothing more. I hope you liked it, and don't remember to review! Even if you are thinking now: 'Oh my god, I have never read something this bad.' Always good to know, right? I think I will add one more chapter, and then this story will be done. What do you think, T or M rate?_


End file.
